Fulgore Mark I (Federations)/Delta
Note: This character is mostly identical to the Fulgore Mark III Prototype in the Killer Instinct series. As such, any original concept used for this character is property of their rightful owners. Fulgore Mark I (Federations) a protagonist within the Zarvok Federations continuity. He is the second automaton created by the Project: Kilgore program, and so far serves as it's only active member. He serves the Federations with extreme loyalty, while being given the best the Zarvok Federations has to offer in terms of armor and weaponry. Delta is also a protagonist within the Zarvok Federations continuity. He is the first ever Artificial Intelligence unit developed by the Zarvokian RnD, made specifically to assist Fulgore in combat, while acting as his brains and a measure to prevent Fulgore from causing too much destruction. Basic Info Mark I Fulgore Full Name: Zarvokian Fulgore Unit #0001 (Zarvok Federations Continuity) Age: N/A Gender: Male Species: Automaton Height: 6 Foot, 5 Inches Weight: 550 lbs Eye Color: Red (Visor) Date of Birth: July 30th, 3237 Location of Birth: Planet Xervedia Occupation: Zarvok Federations (Project: Kilgore) Nicknames: N/A Delta Full Name: Delta Age: 1 (physically/mentally 35) Gender: Male Species: Artificial Intelligence Height: Variable on holographic projection Weight: N/A Date of Birth: September 9th, 3237 Location of Birth: Fort Zarvok (Downunda), Mobius Occupation: Zarvok Federations (Personal Companion) Nickname: N/A Basic Stats 1 is ranked as horrible, with 10 being ranked as absolutely amazing Total cannot exceed over 35. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series (since I can't think of anything else apparently lel). Equipment cannot influence these stats. Mark I Fulgore Strength: 10 out of 10 Perception: 7 out of 10 Endurance: 7 out of 10 Charisma: 0 out of 10 Intelligence: 3 out of 10 Agility: 7 out of 10 Luck: 0 out of 10 Total: 34 out of 35 Delta Strength: 0 out of 10 Perception: 6 out of 10 Endurance: 0 out of 10 Charisma: 7 out of 10 Intelligence: 8 out of 10 Agility: 0 out of 10 Luck: 2 out of 10 Total: 23 out of 35 Physical Appearance Mark I Fulgore refer to the picture to the side I don't know how to explain it lol Delta Physically, Delta really doesn't have an actual appearance safe for the A.I chip he resides within Fulgore's head. However, he can manifest himself into a holographic projection from Fulgore's visor. Within this holographic projection, Delta takes the form of a faceless human with no clothing whatsoever, though he also have any visible genitals as well; the color of his holographic projection appears as cyan. Personality Mark I Fulgore Social-Wise Fulgore, despite being given the ability of free will and thinking with advanced programming, is not really the sociable type. In fact, he leaves the conversations to his artificial intelligence: Delta. There is only one thing that Fulgore strives for: the receiving and completion of any orders given to him by any Zarvokian high ranking officer, most notably the Faction Leader. Combat-Wise Fulgore fights with extreme stubbornness (exceeding that of Joshua) in the sheer will to complete his orders, and won't back down from a fight, even if the odds are extremely against him. He's usually the offensive type, wanting to take down an opponent as fast as possible before they could amount some kind of effective counter-attack. If needed be, he will also play defensively should his opponent get a upper hand, though he isn't as effective during such plays. Fulgore fights ruthlessly and has no regard for how much destruction he causes mid-battle, which can be a problem in populated areas. Thankfully he has Delta to stop him from causing more destruction than necessary. Preferences Likes: N/A Dislikes: N/A Delta Social-Wise TBA Combat-Wise TBA Preferences Likes: N/A Dislikes: N/A Relations with other Characters These relationships will also include official characters. Relatives * The KG Prototype Destroyed * Members of Project: Kilgore of which are still in the planning phase Allies/Friends * Adex Zarvok Burns Superior Officer * Madison Lipson Sedvor Superior Officer * Advisto Metronia Ally * E-123 Omega Ally * Shard the Metal Sonic Ally * ??? Neutral/Rivals * Joshua Sentrium Burns Acquaintance * Jayden Sarah Burns Acquaintance * Marilyn Bagley Regis Acquaintance * Connie Ethel Darden Acquaintance * Sada Backus Dorsey Acquaintance * ??? Enemies/Hostiles * Black Doom Enemy * Xorda Enemy * Black Death Enemy * Eclipse the Darkling Enemy * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Enemy * Snively Robotnik Enemy * ??? Arsenal/Abilities Mark I Fulgore Carbyne Armor Hardpoints Being outfitted with the best of Zarvokian armor, Fulgore was given highly durable and strong Carbyne armor hardpoints, which reside on his head, torso, and legs; the rest are made out of titanium with reinforced steel plating. When struck in his hardpoints, he can basically shrug off any attacks that don't have the capability to bypass, pierce, or otherwise cause damage upon such durability. Cloaking Device Fulgore's Cloaking Device allows him to appear physically invisible, unable to be seen by other opponents, which he can use to ambush an opponent, or otherwise deliver surprise attacks. Plasma Blades Fulgore's Plasma Blades are a couple of long dual blades that are entirely made out of plasma, which go from his lower arm all the way up to just a little over his hand. They are his primary melee Weapon, and can be extremely effective in close quarters combat as not only can the blades can cut through the toughest of armors, but it can also cut clean through flesh and skin like butter upon contact. If his arms are damaged, his blades may malfunction or even cease to function. Multi-Armament Hand Cannons Fulgore's Multi-Armament Hand Cannons are hand cannons that fire two types of armaments from the palms of his hands, while also freely able to switch between said armaments. These armaments include a rapid-fire plasma autocannon and a heavy-duty flamethrower, both of which can be deadly in their own right. Due to his incredible strength, he is also able to grab opponents in a very tight death grip, which can be very difficult to get out of. If damaged, his palm cannons may malfunction or cease to work, though his hands can still be functional unless they are completely separated from his arms or if they are too damaged to even malfunction. Head Visor Plasma Beam Cannon While his visor is what allows Fulgore to actually see what he's fighting, he is also able to fire plasma beams from said visor, which are precision-based and are highly accurate. Of course being made of plasma, the beam can go through even the toughest of armors and can even be fatal if it were to hit someone's head. If damaged, not only will his visor cannon malfunction or even cease to work, his vision may be impaired as well, giving his opponent's an incredible edge in a fight. Teleportation Fulgore's Teleportation configuration allows Fulgore to teleport short distances at a time around the battlefront, usually around in a fifty meter radius (this includes the sky as well). This can be easily annoying for his opponents as he can dodge incoming attacks, as well as use it to execute a variety of moveset attacks with it (such as the Cloak Dash). Electromagnetic Countermeasures Knowing that some opponents could disable Fulgore via electromagnetics, the Zarvokian RnD had installed electromagnetic countermeasures within Fulgore's systems, reactivating his systems almost immediately when hit with something such as an EMP or anything similar in that regard. The countermeasures are able to be used three times maximum within a single battle, however after these three uses Fulgore can be disabled for the entire duration of the electromagnetic's affect. The countermeasures also apply to anything that can disable him, unless an outside source hacks into his systems... this is where Delta comes in to attempt to prevent a breach. Dark Matter Multi-Core Reactor (Torso) The very thing that powers Fulgore and all of his weapons is a multi-core reactor that is powered by Dark Matter canisters, more specifically four of them within the interior of his chest. This power source is immensely powerful, able to power up all of Fulgore's weapons with relative ease. However, they cannot be powered up all at once as to prevent an overload of his systems (unless in Core Overdrive). In fact, Fulgore can only use three of his systems at a time, which includes both of his plasma blades, both of his hand cannons, cloaking device, and visor cannon. For example he may have both plasma blades out but can only fire one hand cannon or the other way around, and so on. The two things the core can safely use whenever is his teleportation and electromagnetic countermeasures. While charging up the Devastation Beam, Fulgore's limit decreases to two as it internally charges up. Delta TBA Moveset and Signature Attacks (Mark I Fulgore) Moveset Attacks Core Overdrive: Fulgore manually clocks his reactor into an overdrive state, which allows him to use all of his weapons at once as well as increasing his overall speed and the damage his weapons does. The duration of the core's overdrive usually lasts for about a couple of minutes, though it comes at a price: once the duration ends, Fulgore is left vulnerable with a speed nerf and his weapons ceasing to function for three minutes, leaving him only with his metallic fists to fight. As such, Overdrive isn't used immediately and usually used on certain occasions where using it is necessary. Cloak Dash: Fulgore charges up his boosters as one of his Plasma Claws spins around his wrist, going faster the more the boosters charge; the more they're charged, the faster he can go. When Fulgore is ready to dash, he cloaks to become invisible, and dashes towards his opponent as he teleports behind them or their sides... he may not even teleport at all. During his dash, his Claw will extend ahead of his hand, in order to deliver a surprise attack as well as a potential starter for a series of combos. If Fulgore is hit during the attack, he will either immediately abort the Cloak Dash, or otherwise tank the opponent's attack and keep going. If Core Overdrive is active, then the dash will be much quicker. Suppressive Fire: Fulgore begins to shoot his plasma visor beams and plasma cannons from his palms at a high rate of fire, usually putting his opponent under Suppressive Fire. Shots from the hand cannons are initially inaccurate due to the high rate of fire, while the beams from the visor remain highly accurate during the progression of the moveset attack. However, the more time Fulgore puts into the attack, the faster the beams will shoot while the hand cannons are very slowly getting more accurate. Usually the attack duration consists of twenty seconds at a time, though can go up to a full minute with increased damage and rate of fire when Core Overdrive is active. Self Destruct: A one-time use moveset attack that is used if no one options are on the table and the enemy must be brought down at all costs. By overloading his core to dangerous levels, Fulgore will eventually unleash a powerful dark matter explosion that was engulf an area in a seventy-five meter radius, which will possibly bring anyone within the radius to the afterlife with Fulgore. Needs to be confirmed by Delta before being used, as the explosion will destroy him as well. Signature/Special Attacks Devastation Beam: The Devastation Beam is an extremely powerful dark matter wave-motion blast that is fired directly from Fulgore's Multi-Core reactor. The Devastation Beam is able to charge up overtime internally at the expense of Fulgore having to use two of his systems instead of three. When fully charged however, Fulgore is able to fire the wave-motion blast at his opponent, which if hit may completely neutralize the opponent if they don't avoid the attack. The Devastation Beam also comes with an overcharged variation, which is capable of completely obliterating opponents in a single strike, wiping them off from the face of whatever planet they be on, though will require more time to charge up and will force Fulgore to use only one of his systems when that limit is reached. If Fulgore sustains significant damage, he is unable to use this overcharged variation as to prevent a potential breach in his systems, and even further damage will render him unable of using the Devastation Beam entirely. Strengths/Weaknesses (Mark I Fulgore) Strengths Extreme Durability There are certain hardpoints on Fulgore's armor, specifically on his head, waist, and legs, that consist of Carbyne, making the hardpoints extremely durable from some attacks. Advanced Arsenal TBA Close and Ranged Combat (Mixture) TBA Quick Reflexes (Speed & Perception) TBA Weaknesses Fulgore has a number of weaknesses that can be exploited by anyone at anytime. To take measures to prevent metagaming in roleplays however, these weaknesses will not be listed, and instead must be figured out. To put it simply: If you want to know his weaknesses, then you must take the time to figure them out by reading his page. Appearances This is a list of any and all appearances Fulgore and Delta has made, whether it be in a story or roleplay. Canon * Liam and Blade: The Zarvok Journey * Invasion of the Black Arms: Black Doom's Return * Phantom Investigations * ??? Non-Canon * War for Mobius * ??? Variable/Unknown * ??? History (3237 - Present) TBA Trivia # As most can probably tell, Fulgore Mark I (Federations) is a direct spin-off of Killer Instinct Fulgore, which User: Joshua the Hedgehog is very interested in said character. Delta on the other hand is inspiration from the A.I units present in the Halo franchise, as well as the A.I fragment that also goes by Delta from Red vs Blue. # ??? Gallery